Once, Twice, Three times
by Emeraldeyecane
Summary: Bella is a jockey Edward a trainer they meet in a club Edwards looking for a one night stand and finds one in Bella, he thinks thats it although he can't get her out of his head, chance encouters insue and maybe he can find true happiness afterall.AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story from moi so here goes**

I walked in to the club the lights were flashing and the music was booming I wasn't looking for anything serious just a one night stand with some hot chick. I walked over to the bar and ordered my Bundy and coke as per usual of course the waitress was eye fucking me the whole time but I not completely sold on sucking on a plastic over sized boob I like the nicely rounded, perky and _natural_ boob. Picking up my drink I headed for the booth were Emmett was sucking face with some dumb blond with legs a mile long and Jasper was just sitting there without a care in the world...damn that guy was so laid back world war three could be raging on his front door and he wouldn't really give a shit.

"What's hanging man" I asked as I sat down in the booth next to him.

"I'd say definitely not Em's dick" He replied tilting towards Emmet and Madame Grinds allot.

I snorted "I guess I'm going back to her place tonight"

"Whose place"

"The chick I pick up duh, speaking of which I'm pretty sure I just saw a smoking HOT brunette just hit the dance floor so I'll be off"

I left my glass on the table and headed for the dance floor. Once I made it to the crowded mass of people I searched out my brunette and found a hyperactive pixie grinding her ass into her crotch, holy fuck my pants just got way to tight. I slowly made my way over to her and saddled myself up behind her and started grinding my erection straight into her arse. We stayed like this until the beat changed and I looked up to find jasper stealing away the pixie. God I loved the guy sometime. The brunette turned around I was immediately drowning in deep pools of brown that were full of lust and never ending. She was nervously chewing on her juicy, plump bottom lip, I couldn't help myself I just had to have it... so I took it, I bent my head down and to her lip between my teeth and started sucking on it she started to return the kiss and wrapped her hands around my neck and tugged on the hairs there it felt so good I groaned into her mouth and started probing her lips with my tongue begging her for entry which she readily granted. As soon as her lips were open just the slightest I plunged my tongue into the depths of her mouth exploring every little bit of her delicious mouth I pulled away and asked her.

"My house or yours"

"Your" she gasped as I thrust me hips into hers I turned my head towards the booth and saw Em was still at the table with the blond whose hand had mysteriously disappeared from sight well that douche can suck it I get the house tonight.

"What's your name?'

"Bella, You?"

"Edward"

"God that's a fucking sexy name and your voice...mmm...How do you introduce yourself without girls creaming their pants straight away" she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist locking her ankles behind my back and attaching her lips to my neck as I started heading for the car.

Half an hour later we were busting through the door of my apartment my shirt was almost off and Bella's lipstick was smeared all over my face and neck. I pointed her towards the bedroom and she ran for it I was in hot pursuit of the perfect arse when I made it to the bedroom after discarding of my shirt she was lying on the bed naked and spread out like a feast for me to take what I want.

"You gonna fuck me or what _Edward_" She purred at me.

I lunged for the bed and delved straight between her legs and was lapping at her juices like there was no tomorrow I plunged my tongue into her folds thrusting it quick and hard, in and out, she tasted like pure heaven I had never tasted anything like it. I quickly and easily brought her to her climax. She was so beautiful as she came sitting up and arching her back as her hands fisted at my sheets and she screamed my name at the top of her lungs as I continued to lick and kiss her gleaming pussy. Once she was finished she sat up and quickly reversed our positions she started kissing her way down my torso to my throbbing, engorged member.

She flicked her tongue across the head and I groaned

"Ungh... Bella you feel so gooood"

She licked from tip to base and back again in one long stroke.

"Ahhh fuck will you please quit teasing me and take me already" Having said that she took me...the _whole_ me in all in one go. Her hot wet mouth was pumping me up and down drawing me to my climax quickly I was just about ready to explode when she withdrew quickly and plunged herself down on me.

"Ahhhhhhh fuck...so tight so fucking warm and perfect...Ahhh Ungh"

She started riding me hard and fast the whole bed was shaking it felt so good. Suddenly she was twisting her hips and grinding into me it brought me screaming to my climax. I exploded deep within her right as she came again. We rode out our climaxes together and then she collapsed on top of me and cuddled up to me.

After about ten minutes of heavy breathing and raging pulses the slowly started to settle then Bella broke the silence.

"Just so you know I don't usually do this kind of thing"

"What kind of thing?" I asked as I pulled her in close to me.

"Well just meeting some guy and going home with them, I was never really the one night stand kind of girl but there was just something about you –"

"Bella" I stopped her before she could go on "I'm sorry but you're a nice girl and all but I'm not looking for anything serious I really am sorry" I said as I started to pull away from her.

"No please wait Edward that's not what I meant...all I was trying to say was that I don't make it a habit of picking up guys...and well..."she hesitated "Well I'm not a slut" she said rally quickly. I turned around to face her looking bewildered and somewhat confused.

"Bella I don't think you're a slut" I said as I sat back down on the bed beside her and place my hands on either side of her face staring into her eye's "I could never think you're a slut. Your one of the most normal and frankly one of the- wait no _the _most beautiful girls I have ever slept with and I could never judge you I'm really sorry I made you feel like that." Shit I felt like such a prick.

"Edward it's Ok and thank you...I guess I should be going then" she said as she got up and started putting her clothes back on.

"Bella its 2:00 in the morning just stay here for the night and I'll drive you home tomorrow morning"

"No seriously I think I should get going I don't live all that far from here so it's ok but thanks again, Goodbye Edward" she was now fully dressed and heading for the door I quickly got up and chucked some boxers on and raced after her she was just opening the door when I reached her I quickly pushed her up against the door frame and kissed her passionately on the lips after a while I pulled back "Goodbye Bella" I said to a still dazed Bella

"Uh Huh...mmmhm...yeah bye" she slowly walked down the hall still in a daze I shut the door once the Elevator doors closed behind her I slowly made my way back to my room

Holy Fuck that was insane I hit the wall why in god's name didn't I get her fucking number.

**Hey guys I was thinking about keeping this as just a one shot but tell me what you think and I may consider continuing but most likely I will**

**Luana please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is hope you enjoy it .You can find links to picas at my profile page so go check it out.**

**Enjoy**

I was out in the field watching the stable boys putting the mares through their paces, it was time consuming but it had to be done. It started spitting just as they finished so I called out to the boys to take them down to the small arena so I could train them inside.

Jazz and I had been raised around horses He was from Texas but moved to the English country side when he was six and we've been almost inseparable since. We opened our Horse Training business officially when we were 21 and specialized in Thoroughbreds. It was a gruelling process to train them and when at the height of their training they required constant attention.

I made my way back up to the stables to speak to Jazz.

"Hey Jazz could you go and finish up with Tarsenian? He's down in Arena 2"

"Sure thing man I just gotta go make sure Ethan remembered to give Brazen Grace his shot"

"Cool I think I'm gonna head out for a bit 'cause I don't really have anything going on here ok"

"For sure I'll see you later" he said walking out of the office and down to stall 12.

I was finally alone which means time for Bella to invade my mind again.

It had been almost two fucking weeks and I am still kicking myself for not getting her number. Her beautiful liquid chocolate eyes and her perfectly petit body which just seemed to fit so right with me. It was driving me insane I had gone out last weekend but no one appealed to me anymore the only girl I could think about was her and I seriously thought I was going a bit mad.

Shit I'm losing focus again, I have to get back to my loft and get ready for some special masquerade ball that's held before another season starts where all the trainers, owners and riders all mingle with other idiotic socialites who are only invited for the potential money people could get if they sponsored there horse. Jazz was never big on these things so I was flying solo again tonight.

I made it back to the loft with an hour and a half to get ready and there.

I jumped in the shower quickly when I got out I found my traditional tux in the back of my closet and put it on. My hair had dried in its usual un-tameable mop of bronze on top of my head. I put some cologne on and fastened my Rolex to my wrist and headed for the garage now which car to take...I'll use the McLaren tonight. I jumped in the car and headed for the venue where the function was taking place just as I pulled up I slipped on my black mask and jumped out of the car after revving the engine just a little to let everyone know I was here. As I got out I chucked the keys at the little pimple face valet.

"One scratch and I'll have your head" I said with a calm smile on my face. The kid Looked like he was about to shit himself I almost felt sorry for him, maybe I'll give him a good tip if I get my car back un scathed. I made my way up the stairs and into the entrance hall where the gold grand staircase was a centre piece of the whole place. I made my way up to the second floor. There were gold double doors just to my left as I approached the door men opened it and I entered there were tonnes of people already there. Even though we were all wearing masks I spotted the big burly oaf by the name of Emmet across the room. Emmet Mcarty was a daddy's boy he was only 28 and slowly taking over the family business of thoroughbred breeding. That's how Jazz and me met him we train most of his horses. And there mighty fine horses we produce I mean me and jazz can turn a horse right around from not even qualifying to winning gold but partnered with Em's brilliance we are an unstoppable force.

I made my way over to Em and noticed he was with the same blond he was with 2 weeks ago.

"Emmet how you going man?" I said as I gave him a one armed man hug.

"EDWARDO!!! I'm great man how are you?"He boomed loud enough for most of the room to hear.

"Emmet what the fuck have I told you about using that name" he shrugged

"Not to you dick wad" I said punching him in the arm.

"What evs man I'd like for you to meet Rosalie. Rosalie Edward, Edward Rosalie "he said waving his free hand between us, the other being occupied my Rosalie.

"Nice to meet" I said shaking her hand.

"Rosalie planned this whole event" He said matter-o-factly like he was in third grade and proud of his new toy and what it could do.

"Really, well you've done a beautiful job Rosalie."

"Thankyou" she replied simply before turning to just look at Emmet again.

I looked around and noticed that allot of the guys were focussed on the door. I turned and looked at the door and my breath caught in my throat, It was her the girl I had been thinking about nonstop for a whole two weeks....Bella. I looked at what she was wearing and if the hard on I was sporting just from seeing her could get any bigger it just did. She was wearing a tight fitting metallic bronze dress with an open front. Without even realizing I had started to walk towards her as soon as I was a two feet from her I stopped, I was looking in to those pools of chocolate I'd been thinking about and they were staring right on back at me.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Edward. I didn't think I'd see you again" she said breathlessly like she'd been holding her breath for a while.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've thought about you since the last time I saw you" Shit did I just say that now she's gonna think I'm some corny ass-

"So have I" she interrupted my train of thought. Well that was unexpected.

"Wow" I said leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek, I noticed lot's of the guys giving me evil death glares even though they were all standing next to their own partners. "So what brings you here" I asked her as I offered my arm for her to take hold of and started walking around the room.

"Well" she started softly "I'm a new jockey, It's kinda embarrassing" I gave her a questioning look as we continued to walk around the large ball room.

"I was the best rider in the under 21 division and after I turned 21 I decided that I wasn't going to ride anymore and I moved to Australia for 4 years, after allot of begging my coach convinced me to come back and start riding again so now there's all this hoo ha about me debuting the big time because of my previous achievements so I have to go to allot of these" she finished quietly.

"Ah yes I remember reading something about you although I don't think it mentioned your name. Well who are you thinking of riding?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm thinking of getting hooked up with one of Emmet Mcarty's new fillies" she replied.

"Interesting"

"How so"

"Well you see all Emmet Mcarty's horses are trained by me and Jasper Whitlock So I guess I get to see allot more of you then"

"Yes well I guess you will" she smiled up at me. We walked and talked a bit longer about riding, training and horses we eventually made it back to Emmet.

"Emmet I'd like you to meet our next star rider Isabella Swan, Isabella...this is Emmet Mcarty"  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine miss swan" he said taking her hand and kissing it. I instinctively placed a protective arm around her waist and Bella returned the gesture by relaxing into my embrace. We continued to chat with Emmet and Rosalie for the rest of the night it was around 10 when we finally decided to leave. The four of us made our way to the lobby and called for our cars.

"Bella how are you getting home" I asked her quietly once Emmet and Rosalie had left, and arranged to meet with them tomorrow with Bella as well.

"I'll just take a taxi." She said

"Bella how bout you come back to my apartment for a drink and then I'll take you home?" I asked pulling her close to me and enclosing her in my arms.

"By the feel of things you want a little more than a drink" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Bella when it comes to you I always want a little more than a drink" I replied slightly thrusting my hips into hers."And just for the record you look ravishing in this dress"

"Mmmmmm I love the way you say ravishing in your sexy British accent, it gets me so wet" she said looking up at me from under her lashes. Shit that just did it I need to get her home and in my bed pronto. The pimple face kid chose the right moment to show up with my car.

Bella's breath hitched when she saw the car "You like" I said

"Oh me likey very much, Edward this is a McLaren F1 this is like an orgasm on wheels" she said staring at my car.

"Oh this, this is nothing you should see my Ferrari then we'll talk orgasms on wheels. Hop in I want you home and naked in 10 minutes and my house is half an hour away." I said holding the door open for her having said that she hastily got in the car. I ran around to the driver's side and was speeding off a second later leaving the gawking valet in a cloud of smoke.

We made it back to my house in ten minutes so not exactly on time but it will do. I parked the car quickly and lead Bella inside, as soon as the door was shut I pushed her up against it and kissed her passionately, shoving my tongue through her barely parted lips and exploring her mouth memorizing everything it touched my hands were holding tightly on to her slender hips.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist she started un fastening my buttons and ripped of my time as soon as she had my chest bare she was kissing it and taking my nipple into her hot little mouth biting down the swirling her tongue around it to soothe it she continued like this for a few more seconds before returning the favour to the other nipple.

I quickly walked up the stairs to my bedroom and placed Bella on the bed I got out of my clothes as quickly as possible when I was done I looked up at the bed and found Bella sitting in the exact same position as I had left her except she was completely naked. She reached out for me and pulled me by my shoulders down on top of her and started fiercely kissing me again we moved up the bed and continued kissing.

"Edward I need you to make love to me" she said breathlessly. Who was I to deny her obviously she couldn't wait she thrust her hips up to mine grinding herself on my erection trying to get any type of friction she could.

"Edward NOW...I need you right now" she groaned. Before she'd finished her sentence I was thrusting into her. I thrust in and out slowly a few times letting her get used to my size.

"Edward Faster Harder...I need you" I started thrusting into her Hard and Fast exactly like she wanted and in no time I was thrusting into without any abandon I must have looked like a crazed and deprived man the way I was thrusting in and out of her but she felt so good her tight wet pussy kept clenching around me egging me on even more. We were slowly building to our orgasms and finally we both came screaming each other's name. Bella collapsed on top of me and snuggled in to my chest she started rubbing my chest and playing with the smattering of bronze hair there.

"So is this like a thing now?" she asked quietly "because it's happened twice now" she continued.

"Well I've always gone by this little line" I said.

"And what exactly is that" she asked almost worriedly.

"Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence and Three times is a thing" as soon as I said that she looked up at me. We didn't need to say anything we both just knew so I rolled us over and we made love slowly and passionately for the rest of the night. And it felt right.

**There's the next chap guys hope you like it. Please leave a review whether you liked it or hated it or just want to suggest something there greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chap I've put the link to Bella's house on my profile so go take a look.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke to a woodsy outdoor and totally male sent all around me I had to think for a second before I realised that I was naked in Bed with Edward the man I couldn't stop thinking about for the past two weeks and now here I was waking up in his bed.

The last two weeks had been busy I was constantly in meetings trying to find someone to sign over to and ride for. I had had plenty of offers but none of them felt right I was hoping praying to god I would be happy with Emmet today because then I would get to ride with who I've wanted to and spend allot of time with Edward.

I could hear Edwards heartbeat as my ear was pressed to his chest he was still sleeping. I slowly extracted myself from his hold and found his shirt from the night before on the floor and slipped it on, it fell to just past my bum. I made my way out of the bedroom and noticed how this was a different apartment to the one I had been two weeks ago with Edward. I made a mental note to ask him about it later when he woke up.

I made my way into the kitchen and noticed the instant coffee maker on the bench and flicked it on to start a pot. I literally couldn't function without coffee in the mornings. I started looking around the kitchen wanting to make breakfast for Edward and I.

I was half way through preparing to make French toast when I felt a presence behind me at the bench. Before I could turn around Edwards arms came around my waist and pulled me against him while his lips attached themselves to my neck and he started nibbling, suckling and licking at one spot on my neck. After a minute he pulled back.

"Hello my thing partner" he said kissing my neck again.

"Edward you do realise how corny that is?" I said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah I do but it's only for you my darling" He said returning his attentions to my neck. "Here let me take over the cooking for you, you go sit down and relax" I handed him the knife I was using to chop some apples while I waited for one side of the French toast to cook and walked to sit at the bench opposite the one he was at.

We talked a little about what I knew about Em's horses when he was finished he grabbed the plate of food and was about to walk past when I stuck my foot out to rest on the opposite bench blocking him from going anywhere.

"Bella yo—"he stopped when he saw the look in my eye which hopefully was a sexy lustful look. I moved my other leg to wrap around his back and then pulled him with his legs so he was standing in front of me with my legs locked around his waist. He place the plate of food on the bench next to us as I attacked his lips with mine kissing him hard and shoving my tongue into his mouth. My hands were wrapped around his neck tugging on their hair at the nape of his neck as his hand rested on my arse. Our tongues were engaged in a vicious battle for dominance.

I slowly started to undo his buttons and running my nails over his chest and nipples while Edward moaned into my mouth. I made my way down to the button on his pants and started to unbutton them.

"Edward...I NEED you now" I said through pants, Edward had slipped his hand between my legs and I had _forgotten_ to wear panties. He pinched my clit hard when I demanded that I need him.

I finally got his pants undone and reached in and pulled his straining erection out and pumped it a few times with my hands. Edward had unbuttoned his shirt I wore and attached his mouth to my hardened nipple and started sucking he bit down hard before swirling his tongue around it, using his free hand he started kneading my other breast pinching, pulling and twisting my sensitive nipple.

He finally gave into both our desires and plunged his thick throbbing cock into me. Now fully sheathed in me he started up a steady pace and the kitchen became full of Moans and Groans from both Edward and Me as he fucked me into oblivion he was pounding into me so hard I couldn't tell where he finished and I started we were like one and I had never felt so whole in my life as I did in that moment Edward continued to thrust into. He was thrusting so hard I thought we were going to put a dent in the bench.

My Orgasm had been building slowly and torturously."Don't cum until I tell you to. I want you to cum long and hard and with me." He almost growled in my ear.

The suspense was killing me I needed to come I needed to scream his name, than finally he let me.

"Cum for me Bella, cum for me Hard" he yelled

"EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!" I screamed as I came coating his cock in my juices.

"UUUUUUNGHHH...BELLA. FUCK ME!!!!!" he screamed at the same time as he released his seed into me.

All that could be heard in the aftermath of our love making, or maybe a better way to describe it is fucking like rabbits on the kitchen bench, was our laboured breathing.

"Edward you are amazing" I gasped out between pants.

"Day-um...now our breakfast is cold" he replied.

"We just had the most amazing bench sex and all you can think of his how cold our breakfast is, your un-believable" I said as I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Ok what I meant to say was. Do you know the fucking shit you do to my body just by wearing my shirt" he said running a finger down my body.

"Mmmmmm Edward I really want to keep going all day but we need to warm up breakfast and eat it, then showered and I need you to take me home so I can get changed and then head down to Emmet's stables and there huge we'll be walking all day." I listed off to him as I slipped off the bench, pulled his shirt back on and went to warm up the breakfast.

"Believe me my stables are _much bigger_ than Emmet's." He said in his Hot and sexy British accent.

"Edward must you turn everything into an innuendo"

"Sorry baby I just can't help it you keep me so turned on all the time that in my head it's just sex, sex, sex ,sex, sex, sex...cock ...pussy...and more fucking sex." He said as we sat down at his dining table to eat our now hot breakfast.

After breakfast we went to his bathroom and had a shower together were Edward washed me and paid very close attention to certain parts.

After our shower we didn't have long before our meeting with Emmet.

"Bella we don't have time to go back to your place can't you just were some of my clothes. I mean Emmet won't care what you wear as long as you there."

"Ok"

I walked over to his closet and looked around.

"Oooh you have a trench coat...and I have sex me heels..." I said with a sexy smirk.

"Bella" he groaned "I'd rather not feel the urge to take you in one of Em's stall I'm not so sure he'd like that"

"Ok Ok do you have any old jeans?" I asked

"Yeah I should do In the other room...I'll go check"

While he was looking for some jeans I went over to his tall boy and found an old Ramones t-shirt and some boxer briefs and slipped them on tying up the back of the t-shirt and tucking it in under itself in time for Edward to walk into the room holding some jeans. He stopped dead when he saw what I was wearing his eye's racked over my body before returning to my face.

"Wearing that were not going anywhere today...get back into bed girl." He demanded completely serious.

"Edward no we are not you know how much this means to me. This is my career were talking about you can have your wicked way with me when we get back ok."I said Edward looked completely crestfallen.

"Now come on, Hand over the jeans." I said reaching out my hand.

"Fine be that way." He said chucking them across the room to me.

"Edward stop acting like a child because little naughty boys, don't get to play with their toys."

"Ok Ok" he said walking over to me and kissing me tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry"

I slipped the jeans on along with a pair of Edwards old trainers he had found with the jeans. They were a bit loose so I took one of his belts and looped them through the holes as we walked out to the garage.

"Which car do you want to take today Bella." Edward asked me I looked up and saw six fucking awesome cars in front of me.

A yellow McLaren F1, A black Ferrari Scaglietti , A silver Aston Martin Vanquish, A Black Rolls Royce phantom, A silver Volvo S60 R, A yellow Porsche 911 turbo. Along with the sexy as fuck black Ducati.

I almost came in Edwards pants just looking at all of them.

"If it helps you decide I'll give you a lo down on the cars, Mclaren, special occasions such as last night, the Vanquish, when I feel like going really fast, The Ferrari more recently is for when I want to give my sexy as fuck girlfriend an Orgasm" he said with a sly smile and a side glance my way. "The phantom comes with a driver so whenever I can't be fucked driving. The Porsche is whenever the feeling comes over me, Volvo is my everyday car and the Ducati is for when I feel like some freedom. Now you can choose."

"Was that supposed to help me decide" I asked.

"Sorry , I like my cars." He replied.

"Well I guess we'll just take theeeee Vanquish 'cause I feel like going fast" I said grinning, before I got in Edward pushed me up against the car and thrust his hips into mine his lips skimmed across the shell of my ear.

"You wouldn't believe how turned on I am right about now from seeing you in my clothes." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I thrust my hips back into his. "Oh I'm pretty sure I've got a good idea."

He kissed me quickly but passionately on the lips before opening my door for me so I could slide into the little slice of heaven.

Edward ran around the other side and jumped in. Starting the car and pulling out. OH MY GOD this car purrs it is so sexy.

*****~~*****

It took us an hour to get out to Emmet's stables we pulled up outside an old ranch house it all looked so homey and I commented so to Edward.

"Yeah Em lives out here he likes to _enjoy the serenity_." He said while rolling his eyes "Come on lets go."

"BELLLAAAAA!!!" Emmet's booming voice could be heard from across the yard where he was walking across the porch and down the steps.

Edward and I made our way over to him hand in hand not for long though Emmet rushed over and scooped me up and swung me around. "So who do you want to ride you have the choice of Quileute legends, Volturi royalty and Topaz Vision there the three newest and ready to go they've had minimal training here but were getting ready to move them to Edwards stables within the next week." He finished.

"Oh well I'd like to take all three of them for a ride and see how I feel on them" I said

"Ok then down to the stable we go OH down to the stable we go OH I wanna go down to the stable OH" Emmet started singing a tune as he headed for the stable Edward rolled his eyes at him and took my hand giving it a squeeze and placing a quick kiss on my for head before we followed after Emmet.

Once we made it down to the stables I looked at Quileute Legends but he wasn't very friendly or responsive with me so that wrote him off Volturi Royalty was next and a very stubborn horse but when relaxed in his stall very calm and tender towards me. But it was Topaz Vision that really got to me He was tender and calm when saddling him up. He responded to my commands immediately and with ease.

EPOV

I watched as Bella gracefully rose up onto Topaz Vision she leaned forward and slowly running her hand across his Neck before leaning over further to whisper in his ear. After about two minutes she straightened up and started off with a basic walk and quickly transitioned in to a trot just going around the small paddock she broke him into a canter before quickly pulling him quickly back into a walk and she did so gracefully she was so beautiful as she rode around the paddock her hair catching in the wind and fluttering behind her. The angle of the sun was making her look almost angelic and she was glowing from our activities last night and this morning.

Emmet came to stand by me. "She's definitely a keeper Edward."

"Yeah she is." I said still in awe of her beauty physically and in the way she rode.

"You know somehow I think that meant something different for you than it did for me." Emmet said completely seriously.

"Dude...shut up I'm trying to pay attention here." Emmet, even though he's loud and boisterous he could see things between people and realise feelings between people before they could.

And suddenly it hit me I was almost certain that I was falling and Falling hard for this girl she was amazing I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her and I barely knew her. All I knew was this was going to take time, patience and trust.

Bella had finished and was riding over towards the fence Emmet and I were standing at.

"He's the one." She stated simply leaning forward and patting him on the neck.

"Are you sure baby I want you to be absolutely sure he's the one for you?" I said concerned she was jumping in to it.

"Don't worry we talked about it he's perfect for me we understand each other." She pushed.

"Well you did look beautiful riding him baby if he's what you want you can have him." I gave in she just looked so happy on him.

"Thank you baby. Did you hear that topaz you're all mine." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Let's take him back to the stall so I can brush him down and get you out of this saddle mister." She said the last part to Topaz.

After Topaz was safely back in his stall we headed back up to the house.

"Hey Em we better hit the road 'cause I have to get Bella home so I'll call you tomorrow about moving him ok. See ya man." I gave him one armed hug.

'"Bye bye Bella boo." Emmet near yelled as he scooped Bella up again.

"Ahhhh I'm having Déjà vu" she yelped.

"Emmet give me my girl back." I said he placed her back on her feet next to me and I immediately too her hand.

"See ya Emmet" I yelled over my shoulder as we made our way back to the car. I opened the door for Bella and ten minutes later we were well on our way back.

"So I'm gonna need directions back to your place." I said

"Cool I'll tell you when It actually starts making a difference." She giggled.

"I love your laugh it's so free child like but in a good way." I said

"Yeah well I like your hot British accent that I would die for not this American accent."

"This shows how much I don't know about you I figured you were American from the accent so when did you move here?"I asked

"I was six when I moved here but it was old enough not to change." She sighed "Unfortunately".

Forty minutes later we were pulling up in front of a beautiful traditional English townhouse in inner London.

We walked into her house and the entrance Hall Beautifully tiled York stone entrance lobby leading through into main hallway with sweeping staircase. Hand painted wall paper which continues up the stair and out of my sight. Her living area and kitchen were on the lower ground floor her bedroom with ensuite were on the first floor with four more bedrooms with bath rooms on the preceding teo levels. The drawing room conservatory and study were on the ground floor.

"Wow Bella your home is beautiful...very traditional I like it." I said wrapping my arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Make yourself at home I'm going to go have a shower and change into my _own_ clothes." She said a slight glint in her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need any help." I asked with the same evil glint in my eye.

"No I'd prefer not spending the rest of the night in the shower. Besides we've done that already today." She replied.

"Fine I guess so I'll just wait in the drawing room." I answered.

She came back ten minutes later dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and a green blouse.

"So why such a big house for just you, there's like four un used bedrooms in this place."

"I guess I was just looking for a place to stay, as in literally stay I want this to be the house I live in forever, it's my dream home I've always wanted an inner city town house so I guess when I was looking, I was looking for a place that would comfortable fit the family I wanted. So this is what I ended up with." she explained.

"So I'm guessing you want kids?"I asked.

"Of course I've always wanted a minimum of three kids. I just love them. How about you do you ever want kids?" she asked me. I thought about it for a minute, I'd never wanted kids but somehow being with Bella made anything possible and I realised if it was with Bella than yeah I wanted kids.

"Just recently I decided I do."

"How recently she countered almost immediately with a smile.

"About three seconds ago." I replied with a grin."Bella I can see myself with you for a while and I'm pretty sure in time I'll realise that this is probably it for me. Do you want to play questions?" I asked her randomly diverting that particular topic for now.

"Questions?" she asked

"It's like a no limit 20 questions we just ask and answer until we can't be stuffed anymore than we find something to eat and go to bed."

And that's how the evening progressed there wasn't all that many invasive questions but we talked got to know each other we gave up after an hour or two after which we went down stairs and made some sandwiches and ate together in the kitchen before heading up to bed were I made love to her almost all night. And it felt comfortable between us there was no awkwardness just a whole lot of admiration and tenderness. And it was good

**

* * *

Hey guys that's another chapter and I hope you guys liked it please leave a review and tell me what you thought. dont forget to check out the links on my profile page**

**Luana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chap.**

EPOV

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, as I sat up I slowly started to remember last night and a grin slowly spread across my face as I flopped back on to the bed. Boy was that some night Bella was insatiable we kept at it for hours. Speaking of Bella I wonder where she's gone.

I sat up and wondered over to the bathroom to wash my face I pulled on a pair of trackies I had kept in my car and padded down to the kitchen in bare feet. I found Bella once again cooking breakfast all though her attire was a bit different this time.

"Good morning my lovely." I said as I walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning Edward." She replied with a smile. "I'm just making us some bacon and eggs so just take a seat and I'll bring to you in just a sec."

"You sure you don't need any help or something?" I asked quickly.

"No I got it." She smiled back.

I made my way over to one of the bar stools at her bench.

"Oh yeah Edward I forgot to ask you yesterday, but did you move or something in the last two weeks 'cause that was a different apartment to the one I was at first." She asked flushing a little at the end, obviously remembering that night.

"Ah No I have a few smaller apartments around London and Em usually stays in one for the weekend when we decide to go out clubbing and that just happened to be closest." I told her.

"Oh Ok. How many do you have?" she asked timidly.

"Ummm I have...five at the moment but I'm thinking of buying another one around here now."

"Why?"

"Well there good investments when I'm not living in them." I replied.

"No not why do you have so many. Why are you thinking about buying one around here?"

"Well I figured if where going to do this right I may as well live a little closer, 'cause at the moment I'm living in the one furthest from you. So I figured it was the logical thing to do" I answered with a shrug.

"Well why don't you just move into the closest rather than buying a whole new one." She said as she placed a plate of food in front of me and sat down next to me.

"Because I want to Bella it's not as if it will put me out I'm financially comfortable just on my own in what I've earned over the years not to mention my own family wealth stop worrying yourself." I told her as I started on the food. "The eggs are great by the way." I said as I took another mouthful and moaned truthfully they were heavenly.

"I'm not worried I just don't want you spending you hard earned money for my sake." She pressed.

"Bella I. Want. To" I said punctuating the statement."It's not like it will put me out ok so just let it go I'm buying one nearby whether you like it or not." I said getting slightly annoyed that she couldn't deal with the fact that I _wanted_ to be closer to her.

"I'm not saying I don't like it just that it's not necessary." She kept going.

I had to shut her up somehow so I placed my knife and fork down and turned to her, she hadn't touched her food and she was playing with her hands in her lap. I took her hands in mine and forced her to look at me before kissing her soundly on the lips. "Bella I'm very much in...like...with you and well on may to love so please trust when I say that it will make me greatly happy to do this, now if your feelings for me are even one tenth of what I feel for you, you would know that if I'm happy and trying to make you happy and that's all that counts." I told her looking at her and hopefully conveying all the adoration and feeling I had for her, to her.

"Fine but I want to go looking with you so you don't buy anything to big." She gave in, kissing me softly on the lips.

"You can most certainly look with me."

We finished up with our breakfast and moved to the lounge room to sit on the couch. I was sitting at the end with Bella laying across the couch and leaning into my chest with my arms wrapped around her. It felt nice to just sit and not have awkward silence just both of us enjoying the others presence.

After a few minutes Bella turned to.

"Edward will you tell me about your family?" she asked timidly.

"Sure, well my parents died when I was fourteen and I moved in with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle who are Emmet's parents. And that's about it."I told her."Not that exciting"

"What happened to your parents Edward?"She asked softly.

"They died in a car crash It was a long time ago, I don't think about it that marched." I replied quietly. Truthfully I hadn't thought about it in years they were drunks and druggies it was their own fault they died and I felt nothing when I found out they died just a weird numbness like it was all finally over. I must have been out of it for a while 'cause I could hear Bella apologizing.

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for it was a long time ago."I told her kissing her softly on the lips and pulling her towards me.

"But I made you think about it."

"Yeah and it dosnt matter Bella it's not like I'm going to start crying, I have never cried a single tear for them I don't think I ever will. I tend to just dismiss the first fourteen years of my life I started living after they died and you, you have just given me so much more to live for these past few days."

"Thank you Edward for sharing that with me." She said as she kissed me again.

"hey why don't we go look for a few houses to look at and if we find something I like and you think is reasonable we'll call them up and see if we can take a look today, ok" she nodded "sounds like a plan." She replied her smile coming back to her face.

Went upstairs to her study and looked on line at a few houses there weren't many but we did find one that I really like Bella didn't she said it was the biggest she would allow but that it was a bit pricey.

"Come on Bella for the area I think it's pretty good."

"**Edward its £3,500,000 that's 4, 942, 00 ****US dollars and 5, 472, 00** **Australian meaning that's to fucking much."** **I wasn't even listening."How did you figure that out so quickly" I said in awe of her.** **She hit me lightly on the arm "Edward pay attention." She said smiling.** "**Bella it's nothing ok please remember what I said earlier, let me do this."** "**Fine I'm sorry I just can't help it." She said hugging me.** "**Ok forgiven."I said with a cheeky grin. "Now let's make an appointment to go see it ok. It looks really cool and it's only 2 bedrooms of very small."** "**Very small a freaking kidding the bedrooms are huge."** "**That just means bigger bed." I said with an evil grin.** "**Mmmmmm I like the sound of that." She replied straddling my lap and attaching her lips to my neck.** **I was just about to reach for the zip on her jeans when the door bell went off. Bella groaned into my neck.** "**Who the fuck is interrupting me when I'm about to have sex with my boyfriend on my desk?" She said angrily as she got up and headed for the door.** **Did she just call me her boyfriend? Suddenly this seems like a really nice day, well as nice as you can get in London.** **I could hear voices in the hallway one was definitely Bella's but she sounded annoyed the other was a deep male voice. I got up and headed for the door.** "**Jake I told you to leave me alone, were over." Bella nearly yelled at him.** **I finally got to see this Jake person as Bella was calling him. He was a big muscular native American and very imposing he took up nearly the whole doorway and was towering over Bella in an intimidating stance but Bella wasn't backing down she was at her full height glaring straight at this guy. That's my Bella.** "**Bella is everything ok here." I said coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.** "**So this is the guy you left me for huh." Jake almost yelled at her while glaring back at me.** "**Jake we were over long before I even met Edward. And If I remember correctly I left you the night I came home and found you fucking Leah Clearwater's brains out on **_**our **_**bed remember."** **At the mention of Leah Clearwater a look of guilt crossed his face.** "**Bella it was one time." He pleaded.** "**Yeah Jake one time too many. But I'm pretty sure I heard her scream...what was it? Oh yeah **_**"fuck me harder Jakey, Fuck me hard like you have all summer." **_**Bella replied in a monotone voice. "So don't give me this bullshit about being just that one time. Last time I heard anything about her though, was that she was knocked up so why don't you go home to your little slut and watch her give birth to your evil spawn while I stay here and think about the one we lost." She said almost crying before slamming the door in his face and collapsing to the floor sobbing.** **I pulled Bella in to my arms and just held her. I didn't know what to do. She'd had a miscarriage? Why hadn't she told me about Jake? Well I guess we've only really been seeing each other for about three days. But I just feel so hopeless now knowing I can't do anything. ** **We sat there as she cried into my chest for about ten minutes before she mumbled something.** "**Sorry Darling I didn't catch that." I said quietly.** "**I'm really sorry about this Edward. Me sitting here crying over stuff that's happened with my ex." She sobbed.** "**Bella honey its ok you can talk about it, you know you can tell me anything right and I would never tell anybody else." I re assured her.** "**I know." she sniffled into my chest "But I just don't want to burden you with my sad joke of a life for the past year and a bit." She continued to sniff.** "**Bella nothing you say to me would be a burden. I want to help you get through this ok." I reassured her again. "But maybe we should move in to the lounge room or if you want we can go lie down on the bed because you look pretty warn out." I offered. She just nodded and started trying to get up. Once she was steady and on two feet I pulled myself up and put my arm around her shoulder as we made our way up the stairs and in to her bedroom. We lay down together and she started telling me the story.** "**It happened almost two years ago, well we got together two years ago and a year later after a drunken night together we found out I was pregnant. It wasn't a bad thing we were living together and able to support our selves. Jake had kind of hinted at an abortion but he never came right out and said it so I carried on with the pregnancy. I was about to get cleared for my first trimester when it happened It was really quick and really painful I just woke up in the middle of the night in pain and, there it was laying between my thighs and covered in blood." She started to cry here I was going to tell her it was ok to stop but she just kept on going. "The doctor told me it would be three months before we could try again and I was in a delicate condition so there was no sex allowed at all. I could tell he was getting a little restless but he stayed with me. It was the night I was due to finish the three month I came home and Jake had made a special effort to cook me dinner and have a nice relaxing evening. It was blatantly obvious he expected us to have sex that night, but I started to feel really woozy as he was taking me up to the bedroom. He started to undress me and just as he was about to take off my panties I vomited all over his head. "She smirked there.** "**Anyway needless to say we didn't have sex that night. That's' when it started the late nights at the office and the constant going out with friends. I'm not much of a summer person so I stayed home and it never really bother me until three months later I came home and found him in Bed with one of my best friends. That's the night I broke it off and decided it was high time I gave my agent what he wanted. I moved back to England a week later. Two months later I met the most gorgeous man and the rest is history" she said leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips.** "**Bella I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." I said pulling away from her kiss. "I wish I had known before." I said sitting up and putting my head in my hands.** **Bella sat up and started rubbing my back "Edward don't stress yourself there is nothing you could've done to prevent it I didn't even know you back then."** "**I know it's just I feel so helpless knowing you went through all that on your own. Or did your mum and dad know about the miscarriage?" I asked quickly.** "**No, like I said it was towards the end of the first trimester so I hadn't said anything to anyone apart from Jake obviously and even after I didn't want to burden anyone. All they know is me and Jake broke up because of Leah Queen of the whores." She said smiling at the end. "But Edward stop feeling so helpless you get to help me now that reality has come crashing down and I'm finally having a minor breakdown over it." She said trying to make light of the situation.** "**Bella I can't put it off anymore I need to tell you." I said looking up at her beautiful face. I could see the worry on her face and I realized that what I said sounded kind of ominous so I just spat it out.** "**Bella I'm in Love with you have been since I first laid eyes on you at the club. Something changed in me that night and it's only now that I have you that I realize it's you. I am in Love with you." I told her. There I said it now please dear god let her say something.** "**Edward" she started off slowly. Shit here we go I've blown i—"I love you to" t I'm never gonna...Hang on what? She loves me to. "You love me to?" I accidently asked out loud. ** "**Of course I do Edward how could I not love you. You've been here for me so much today and you've made me feel the happiest I've ever been in the last few days then I ever was in the last two year with Jake." She said smiling up at me. I couldn't say anything so I just pulled her down to kiss me we met hastily in a passionate kiss.** **We finished what we had started at the desk telling each other between moans and thrust how much we love each other.** *******~~******* **I t was around six once we got out of Bed again. I quickly went down stairs to call the realtor on the apartment. The went back up stairs and sat down next to Bella on the Bed.** "**So how about we go out and get some dinner bring a spare change of clothes and you can stay at my house tonight?" I propositioned her kissing her softly on the cheek.** "**Mmmm That sounds like a plan my lovely." She replied kissing me hard on the mouth before getting up and heading to her cupboard to get some clothes well I just sat and thought.** **It had been a long day and allot of shit had gone down but now at the end of it I was still here and with the woman I loved the most here with me and that's all that mattered.** Hey guys Hope you enjoyed the chap. Pictures of Edwards new apartment are on my profile now so go have a look. Now I'm gonna blackmail you guys just a little here and say If I don't get 6 reviews (that's only four more) for this chapter I won't continue with the story until I do. There are a lot of you putting me on alert but not leaving me any feedback so it shouldn't be hard for four of you to leave something It really means allot to us writers when we get reviews and see how much people are really enjoying our stories. Thanks guys Luana 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I didn't get up to six reviews but because I love you guys and this story here is chapter 5 please enjoy.**

"Bella, Honey you have to wake up." I shook Bella lightly "It's after twelve." I kept on slightly laughing.

"Mmmmmm, go away just five more minutes I have to get that tree." She grumbled. I out right laughed this time.

"Bella wake up its after twelve." I said shoving her.

This time she sat bolt upright and looked around dazed and slightly disorientated. "What, hmm who said what?" I was still rolling on the floor of her bedroom laughing, after I calmed down I sat on the bed next to her.

"Bella I said it's after twelve I've already been out and come back." I told her cupping her cheek and drawing her in for a kiss.

"That was nice. Where'd you go?" she asked sleepily.

"Just had to take care of some business, anyway I was thinking if you had nothing planned for today you could come and check out that apartment I was looking at with me and after that maybe we could head down to my stables because that's where all your training is taking place. Does that sound good?" I asked running a finger down her cheek.

"Sounds perfect my love." She kissed me deeply pulling me down to her on the bed and wrapping her legs around my midsection. I pulled back and began kissing down her neck nipping and licking her collarbone.

"Mmmmmm Bella we have to get up now or we'll be late for our appointment." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't mind being late do you?" she said suckling on my pulse point.

"Bellaaaaaa" I whined.

"Ok ok let's get up" she said untangling herself from me and sitting up.

Half an hour later Bella was down stairs and washed eating some cereal.

"So we have to arrange with Emmet to get Topaz Vision move so we can begin training soon. He was so beautiful, the perfect horse for me."

"You looked beautiful on him like you really belonged there, but I'm not sure when I can arrange to have him sent up were gonna be pretty busy at the ranch now."

"Why if he's not there how are we going to be busy?" she asked sceptically.

"Bella there is a lot to do but don't worry about that now we have to get to our opening now, come on love." I said from the door waiting for her to rinse her dishes at the sink.

We made our way to the house. We were both pretty hopeful for this house it was just what I needed.

This house looked so perfect on the internet in real life not so much I thought the big rooms would be good but these; these were just monstrous no person needed a room this big. And the vibe I was getting off this house was just 'nah huh' I was not moving here. Bella must have been thinking the same thing.

"Edward there is no way in hell you are moving here. This is just stupid how many people did they think would be living here when they built this monstrosity. Can we please go before the space suffocates me?" She begged tugging on my arm to leave.

I turned to the realtor. "Sorry mate I think we'll give this one a miss but thanks anyway let me know if anything else comes up."

"Actually there's a new one just opened up three bedrooms though a little further away only about five minutes from here. It's more of a converted warehouse but not overly done. Would you be willing to take a look?" he asked.

"Sure but what's the price range "

"They are asking for 1,695,000 pounds flat no lower they'd be willing to accept hire but the offer stands at 1,695,000 no need for go higher or lower."

I chanced a side along look at Bella; she was giving me a look that I couldn't quite decipher.

"How about it Bella want to take a look at this one." I asked carefully.

"Sure" she answered simply this was really annoying she wasn't giving away anything.

We were going to follow the realtor there so we made our way to the car. When we were finally alone I turned to Bella.

"What are you thinking Bella you've been awfully quiet."

"It's nothing really I was just thinking about yesterday because that stupid prat has brought up allot of deeply buried memories that I haven't ever wanted to re-live. So it's nothing to do with this house or its price, don't think I didn't notice how much he said it was."

"Are you going to turn into my little currency converter now" I asked jokingly.

"Don't tempt me" she glare playfully "Now come on I think we're here" I looked up and notice the realtor parking, this must be it. It looked nice from the outside.

We walked in and I was stunned the place was exactly what I needed the two smaller bedrooms down stairs would be perfect for a guest room and my study and the living slash dining area was perfect with a great view of London. The kitchen was nice and the upstairs bedroom was awesome. The bedroom and its ensuite were all one big room but the toilet of course was separate.

This was exactly what I need and it was only 10 minutes from Bella's place.

"Bella what do you think isn't this great?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah Edward it's really good, listen you stay and keep looking I'm just going to go outside for some air for a minute I'm feeling a bit dizzy." She said turning for the door.

I crossed the room to her in two quick strides. "Bella are you ok what's the matter?"I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing I just need some fresh air I'll be back in, in a minute ok no need to worry." She said pulling away and heading downstairs.

BPOV

As soon as I was outside I took some deep breaths _why did I feel like this all of a sudden I hardly ever get dizzy. It must have been because of how late I slept_. I was leaning against a tree just out front and I could hear a familiar voice around the corner.

"I have a good feeling about this apartment Leah." Leah? Shit no it's Jake and his pregnant slut coming to look at the apartment we were.

"I really liked this one the first time we saw it didn't you?" Jake asked little miss whore.

"Jakey pooh it was the cutest place ever I'm so glad you're getting it for us" she replied in her nasally voice they were almost at the corner because I could here their voices getting louder so I quickly ran into the house and found Edward and the realtor chatting in the living area.

"Mr. Jenks we'll take it this is the house we need wont we Edward?" I said turning to him there was no way in hell Jake was getting this apartment that Edward wanted so badly. I knew Jake had an obsession with converted warehouses and this was one of the best I'd seen and I'd seen a fair few even when we weren't buying Jake would drag me along to open day's just to see them it was his dream to own one one day and no way in hell was I going to let him have his dream when he crushed mine.

"Are you sure Bella, you don't think it's to pricy" he said I could tell he was just playing with me.

"Edward I can see how happy this place makes you" I told him before turning to the realtor "So where dose he sign. " The realtor just looked at us for a moment.

"Let me get the paper work to say that it's under contract then we'll have to talk to the owners so they know and you should be able to sign the official contract some time next week and move in whenever you like." As soon as he finished talking the door bell rang.

"Ah that would be the people who wanted to see this house it's their second viewing and I'm pretty sure they were going to but it today I'll just go and inform them of the change of plans ok." Mr. Jenks said heading for the door.

"Bella what was with that?" Edward asked me smiling still "You just flew in here like a bat out of hell; and demanded I buy it."

I quickly told him about hearing Jake coming and how much he'd wanted a converted warehouse. Once I was finished telling him I looked up expecting to see him disappointed that I only wanted him to buy this house just to spite my ex but instead he was still smiling.

"Bella I love the way you think" he said leaning down and kissing me lightly it slowly began to get deeper and deeper and soon I was palming Edward through he's jeans while trying to get even a little friction between my thighs.

"Well isn't this romantic." Edward and I broke apart and turned to see Jake and Leah standing there with a flustered looking Jenks behind them who piped up and said "I tried to stop them but they just barged in here."

"No worries mister Jenks we know them could you give us all a moment please?" Edward asked politely.

"Certainly Mister Cullen I'll just wait outside call me when you're ready." He answered turning and hurrying got exit.

"So Cullen got my girl and now my home" Jake said sneering at us.

"Jake firstly I stopped being your girl when I found you fucking my ex best friend and believe me that was a long time before I met Edward and Second this isn't your house and it never will be."

I told him glaring at him.

"Bella how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you'll forgive me?" he pleaded.

"You can say you're sorry as much as you want but while your ring is still on that fucker's finger" I said pointing at Leah "there will never be any room for me to forgive you."

"Bella she's pregnant what else am I supposed to do."

"Whoa Jake you might want to slow down because I'm pretty sure you just insulted your fiancée."

"Yeah Jake what the hell you told me you loved me" Leah yelled ripping her hand from his.

"Leah of course I love you I didn't mean it like that." He said trying to back track.

"Jake were over ok so fuck you and don't think your ever seeing your child because you're not." Leah said pulling of her ring and chucking it at him.

"Leah come on."

"Jake" I yelled "you're not doing any favours for yourself by staying here. Never contact me again and I think its best you leave." I told him grabbing Edwards hand for support.

"Bella please" then he turned to Leah "Leah baby I love you"

"Yeah well it's obvious you don't and that you can't make up your mind so I agree with Bella I think you should leave" Jake turned and ran out of the house and Leah came up to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't think he was that much of a jerk can you forgive me we are best friends Bella and besides you know I only slept with him because he told me you weren't." She told me with a real look of sympathy, for what herself I thought sceptically.

I gave her a sickly sweet smile "of course Leah" I said in a high pitch squeal.

"Really" she asked in the same squeal.

"Of course not you fucking bitch." I yelled at her and slapping her across the face before continuing. "I am not your best friend and do you want to know why I wasn't having sex with him ass hole?"

She had the nerve to ask "Because you're not good at it?" calmly as if she had just asked whether a top when with the pants.

"No you fucking bitch, because I had a miscarriage." I yelled crying now.

The room went deadly quiet apart from my sobs I turned in to Edwards chest and sobbed, he wrapped his arms around me and held me kissing my head a few times.

"I think it is best you leave Ms. Clearwater."Edward said quietly to Leah.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know I never would have done that if I had have known, why didn't you tell me."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit you still did it didn't you, just go please just go I never _ever_ want to see you again. "With that she turned and walked through the door.

"Bella I love you. I am so proud of you." Edward said hugging me from behind. "Listen I'm going to go and get Jenks so I can sign this paperwork and then we'll head to the ranch, I've got a surprise for you that should make you feel tonnes better ok. I'll be just a sec alright love." I nodded and quickly kissed him before he went to find Jenks.

EPOV

I can't fucking believe that that bitch tried to peg everything on Jake not that I feel sorry for the douche. But I was so proud of Bella the way she stood up for herself against the ass hole and the slut she was only just starting to fully calm down after last night and she had to go through it all again especially seeing them together that would of killed her. I grabbed Jenks from outside and apologised for what had happened. He gave me the paperwork to sign to put the house under contract with us and gave me the official contract to read before signing and he would get back to us after speaking to the owners.

"You ready to go Bella we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Yeah I'm ready what time should we be getting there."

"Around three thirty but we can stay the night there if were still there around dinner time." I told her.

We made our way out to the car and started the long drive down up to the ranch we didn't do much talking with both of us thinking about what had happened but we held hands the whole way. I would squeeze hers now and then to let her know I was still there and she could talk to me.

We finally made the last turn down the drive way when we pulled up out front the house Bella had fallen asleep and I gently shook her awake.

"Bella were here." She opened her eyes and looked around before her eye's landed on something and went wide in shock. She turned to me

"Edward you didn't."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. 10 points to anyone who can guess what Edwards done.**

**Please review**

**And for you guys who like and Edward in uniform check out my community 'Edward in Uniform" it's self explanatory.**

**Luana **


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward you didn't" She whispered quietly.

Tied up right out front the ranch was _Topaz Vision_.

"How...what...when did you get him here?" She asked me still in shock.

"Well I knew you wanted to start training soon so I arranged it with Emmet to have him transferred here first thing this morning that's where I went this morning." I told her taking her hand and placing a kiss in the middle of her palm. Looking up at her from under my lashes I whispered "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward with all my heart, I love you." She replied holding his face between my hands and kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Well come on lets go see him darling, I'm sure you can't wait to start training, correct?"

"That you would be Edward." She said quickly before hoping out of the car and making her way as fast as she could over to Topaz without scaring him.

I followed quickly after.

"There's a good boy, hey Topaz. Do you know how much I've wanted to come see you? How about we go for a ride hey?" she was whispering in his ear. I came up behind Bella and hugged her.

"So Edward do you have a horse?" she asked.

"What kind of questions that, I train them of course I have a horse." I said in mock horror.

"Edward" Bella said while giggling "I meant do you have one that's yours not one you train for someone else." She said still giggling. God I loved it when she laughed it didn't sound fake it was completely natural and completely her.

"I know, but yes I do have my own horse and yes I can ride it just in case you were wondering." She lightly smacked me on the arm

"Idiot" she said still slightly giggling.

With all the laughing coming from Bella Topaz wanted to know what was going on so nudged Bella in the shoulder demanding attention be back on him.

"Oh I'm sorry Topaz. Edward can you get one of the stable boys to get him all saddled up for me?"

"Sure, James will you please take Topaz back down to the stables and have him harnessed and saddled up as well as Beau for myself" I told him politely.

"Certainly" he replied, I noticed before he turned away the way he looked Bella up and down minutely nodding his head in what I could only describe as lustful desire. I quickly took hold of Bella's waist and pulled her to me glaring at James.

That got his attention he bowed his head and quickly untied Topaz and swiftly moved away towards the stables.

"What was that Edward?" Bella said as she pulled away from me roughly.

"Bella don't take it the wrong way, it's just I didn't like the way he was looking at you, it was almost as if you were something to eat." I said slightly worried.

"Edward" Bella spoke softly cupping my face with her hand "Thank you." She said looking me in the eye before kissing me. I deepened the kiss I as desperately in need of her at that moment I pushed my tongue into her mouth and started a fierce battle of dominance with hers. I moved my hands to her hips and pusher up against the wall of the ranch, my hand slid up inside her top and I started teasing her nipple through her bra. I released her lips and continued my assault on her neck right down to her collarbone that I nipped and sucked on.

I would never get over how wonderful Bella tasted she pulled at the hairs at the nape of my neck eliciting a moan from myself.

Bella drew my attention back to her lips where I continued sucking on her bottom lip. It was so beautiful and I loved it when she bit her lip but I loved it more when I bit on it. Bella pulled back a little and put her chin on my shoulder while I continued to kiss up and down her neck. I felt more than saw Bella freeze when she did that. I pulled back and stared at her face.

"Bella what's the matter?" She didn't say anything just continued to stare over my shoulder. I turned m head to see what had caught her attention and froze when I saw what had put Bella in this state.

My Aunt and Uncle.

Before they could see I pulled my hand out from under Bella's shirt and cleared my throat before fully turning to greet them.

"Esme, Carlisle, What are you doing here?" I said grabbing Bella's hand and walking over to them.

"Well we were out at a plant nursery about half an hour from here and decided to come and pay you a visit." Carlisle answered since Esme was too busy staring at Bella she finally broke her silence.

"Edward she's perfect for you." She said in a dazed voice.

"Uhh yeah, Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend, Bella this is my Aunt and Uncle. Aunt and Uncle this is Bella."I said gesturing with my hand between the three.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."Carlisle said taking Bella's hand a kissing the back of it.

"Likewise" Bella said quietly.

"Oh My, Bella? It's so nice to meet you." Esme said pulling Bella to her in a motherly hug before releasing her again. I quickly wound my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side kissing her temple.

"So Edward how come were only just hearing or meeting Bella now? That is to say you two seem pretty close."Carlisle started.

"Well we met a little over two weeks ago but only officially started seeing each other more recently." I answered not wanting to give too much away. "Look it would be great to chat but Bella and I were about to go for a ride, you're welcome to stay here or come if you want to, I'm sure I've got a few spare horses somewhere around here." I added the last part for Bella's benefit, it worked she started giggling again. I leaned down and gave her a quick but loving kiss.

"Well we'd love to go for a ride, wouldn't we Carlisle?" Esme stated.

"Um sure I probably need to do a few laps of the ring to brush up; I haven't been on a horse in a while." Carlisle agreed.

"Ok great everyone following me then, Bella stay by my side I don't want you on your own until I figure out what's up with James." I said quietly to Bella.

She nodded and reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

With my arm securely around Bella's waist we walked into the stable. Topaz and Beau were tied up outside each of their stalls fully harnessed and saddled. I walked up to Topaz and made sure everything was in order, most of it was fine except that the girth was way too loose if Bella were to get on the Saddle would slide around with the pressure of her foot in the stirrup. I called James over Bella stayed by my side but slightly behind me.

"James" I started roughly, completely pissed off "what is this." I said pulling at the girth before sliding my fully clenched fist between the horse's side and the girth with a little space still left. I continued "This girth is completely loose, do you have any idea what could happen if Bella got on this Horse, you're lucky we're responsible riders and actually check to make sure the tack is in order before getting on a horse." I was beyond angry at this point. "This is your first and only warning another stunt like this and you will be fired effective immediately. Got it?" I all but yelled at him.

"Yes Mr. Cullen it won't happen again." He sneered before glancing at Bella and stalking out of the stables.

I felt a small warmth on my arm and recognised it as Bella's hand I reached up and placed mine over hers still fuming at James.

"Edward?" she said quietly. "Are you ok baby?" she said placing her hand on my cheek and pulling my head to the side so she could at least look into one of my eyes.

"I'm fine Bella, nothing a good ride won't fix." I turned fully and pulled her into my arms kissing her passionately before pulling back "Bella I will never let anyone hurt you." I said before kissing her again. I pulled back fully after a little bit and turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that." I apologised.

"Edward it was fine he needed to be told." Esme said calmly pulling me into one of her motherly hugs I hugged her back.

"Right well we better get you guys saddled up with a horse be tent we?" I said pulling away from Esme to return to Bella.

Bella all ready had her riding gear with her so I just had to find some for Carlisle and Esme once Bella and I had finished saddling a horse each.

"Right here you go" I said handing them each some gear "You can go change in my office up the stairs." I said pointing. Once they were gone I pushed Bella up against the wall and started making out with her. I needed her badly and the whole thing with James had just fuelled that. Once again we broke apart because Carlisle and Esme had walked in on us at least this time all limbs were visible. I didn't mind getting caught I got to see Bella's beautiful blush I ran a finger down her stained cheek.

"Right lets go then." I helped Bella up onto Topaz while Carlisle helped Esme. Once everyone was situated on their horse's we headed off riding along the country side. It was very hilly so we got some pretty good views. At one point Bella and Esme were riding ahead and Carlisle pulled up alongside me.

"I haven't seen this horse or Bella's before Edward." He stated.

"Ah well Bella's is one of Emmet's which I just transferred as a surprise for Bella this morning and I only got Beau two weeks ago."I answered.

"Really? Did you name him?" he asked.

"I did, why?"I answered with my own question.

"Well it's just funny how you say you met Bella a little over two weeks ago and you got this horse _two _weeks ago, and Bella's name means beautiful in Italian and Beau means Beautiful in French and your obviously in love with Bella, and I'm gonna hedge a guess that you have been since you met her a little over two weeks ago." He answered with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, Ok you got me." I said holding my hands up in defeat. "Yes I bought this horse after meeting Bella and yes named it after her to but in what I thought was not that much of an obvious way."

"Yes I got you." Carlisle exclaimed loudly.

"What are you boys talking about?" Esme asked from up front.

I quickly started shaking my head vigorously trying to convey that I didn't want him to say anything.

"Nothing darling just men stuff" Carlisle answered.

"Right so you're talking about us." Esme replied smiling.

"Fine yes we are talking about you but not to you so continue." I told mum and Bella with a wave of my hand.

We continued riding for about an hour just around the well you could call it an Estate it was really big. Carlisle and I didn't do all that much talking after our little conversation and I got to watch Bella in peace. She really was an exceptional beauty especially on a horse. She was just wearing her breeches and one of my old polo shirts but her in my clothes always got me going.

The stables were in site and I was already plotting ways to get rid of Carlisle and Esme so I could have some alone time with Bella.

As we pulled up to the stables I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Are you guys planning on hanging round because Bella and I have to do a little training and then were gonna hit the hay we have an early start tomorrow. Of course you're welcome to stay in the spare room?" I put that offer in at the end knowing they wouldn't take it.

"Don't worry Edward." Esme said with a sly smile playing on her lips. "We know when we're not wanted. Don't think I'm blind I've seen you making eye's at Bella the whole ride. Now do you want us to put our horses back or will someone else do t?" Esme finished.

"Oh don't worry Bella and I will take care of the horses."

"Ok darling then we'll say our goodbyes here." Esme and Carlisle dismounted their horses with ease and tied them up before turning to us and giving both of us a hug.

"You should come for Family dinner this weekend on Sunday around 2, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie are going to be there and Bella of course you're welcome as well."

"Sure Esme we'll be there see you then."

As soon as they were in there car and headed for the main road I looked at Bella.

"Finally I have my woman to myself to do with whatever I please."I grinned playfully at her.

"Edward there are horses to take care of." I thought for a minute then called out for Seth, he was the stable hand that worked in the late afternoons. I asked him to take care of the horses and have them all put back in there appropriate stalls. Seth did so cheerfully he was a good kid.

"So Bella now we're fully alone and you have far too many clothes on."

**Sorry it took a little longer for this one and the last one. I just started back at school a week ago and am adjusting so there are no more late night writing marathons. I will try and keep to at least a chapter a week but do forgive me if I slip up and don't post one, one week.**

**Really Hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**Leave reviews if you so wish. No pressure. **

**Luana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note at the bottom...please Enjoy.

* * *

**

Edward had me pressed up against his bedroom wall most of my clothes had disappeared except for my lacy panties. Edward was kissing and sucking furiously on my neck. He slowly slid down my body kneeling down in front of. He pulled my panties down and leaned in close breathing the scent of me, and then is tongue was on me toying with my highly sensitive bundle of nerves. He bit down lightly on my clit eliciting a moan from me. He licked slowly up my wet folds once again before spreading them with his fingers and plunging his tongue into me.

"Ahhhh...Edward...Ahhhh fuck Edwarrrrrrrrrd, that feel so...UUUNGGH" I moaned as he bit down on my clit again and I quickly grabbed on to his head pushing him into me. He pulled his tongue out and pushed two fingers into me. He was pushing them hard and fast in and out of me. I screamed as my climax took over, I pulled on Edwards's hair as I continued to scream Edwards's name. Once I'd finally got my breathing under control I looked down at him to see him smiling up at me my juices coated his face.

"I think I need a little help cleaning up Bella." He said with a sexy smirk that had me weak at the knees.

"With pleasure" I replied falling to my knees in front of him as I started kissing and licking his face capturing his lips with mine several times.

"That was amazing Edward." I said as I finished up.

"What makes you think that's all your getting" he replied lifting me up and falling onto the Bed with me.

And so it began an evening of passionate love making. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep after about round five. I could tell Edward was just as exhausted as I was.

I woke a couple of hours later to an empty bed I checked the time, it was 3 in the morning. _Where would Edward have gone at three in the morning_? Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and a minute later Edward walked in holding a tray of food.

"I thought my beautiful woman would be hungry when she woke up." He said laying the tray on the bedside table next to me before climbing over me to spoon up against my back.

"And how did you know I would be awake by the time you got back" I challenged him.

"Because you were talking in your sleep and I've noticed you tend to talk when you're coming out of deep sleep, so about to wake up." OK didn't think he had a reply for that one but eh he deserved a kiss for that one. So I leaned back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for...what do we call this?" I said smiling.

"Well we could call it sexist." He said grinning evilly.

"Why because it's between sex and breakfast."

"Got it in one my dear. Now let's eat you were completely insatiable earlier.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since I met Edwards Aunt and Uncle. We had been round to their place for dinner once or twice meeting Emmet again and also meeting Edwards partner Jasper who had a little pixie of a girlfriend called Alice. Alice was a Designer specializing in designer riding gear and had promised to have me a new show outfit made for me. Rosalie was also there it was good to have another familiar face.

Training with Edward had been intense, he wanted to get me back on the racing scene pretty quickly so I was training with him and Jasper five times a week and once a week Edward would have a one on one with Topaz while I watched.

The first race was quickly approaching and we were in our final training session.

"Come on Bella how many times do I have to tell you rein him in if he starts straying you need to stay in control." Edward called out to me. I was out on the Circuit doing laps and he had said the same thing to me about seven times now and I had had it I pulled Topaz up to the fence where he was standing on the other side. Towering over him with a little help from Topaz I laid into him.

"Edward just in case you haven't fucking noticed I'm making those corners perfectly fine. I've been doing this for a while and If I thought even for a second that I didn't have as much control as anyone can possibly have over a horse I would've stopped the circuit and reminded him whose boss. But considering he gives me complete and utter control I had those corners down pat. Now I think we've done enough training I am fully prepared for the race tomorrow, it's not like it's my first." I didn't even wait for his reaction I pulled Topaz round and headed for the gate calling Seth over as I did.

I dismounted and handed the reins to Seth. "Can you let him rest for about an hour then start preparing for the transition to the Trailer?"

"Sure thing Bella, oh and by the way your corners were excellent."

I smiled Seth was such a sweet boy.

With that I headed for the house trying not to think about the fight with Edward more like my lay in with Edward. He could be such a pretentious prick sometimes. I made it to the Bedroom where I got changed into my car clothes.

The Race track was a little over two hour's drive from here and instead of going tomorrow we were heading up to the track tonight and staying in one of Edward apartments that was conveniently located across the road from the track...hmmm imagine that. There were several other trainers from in and around Beaconsfield like us who were good friends with Edward and wanted to do a bit of a convoy up to Brighton so we could all look after each other considering how late we were going.

I heard a creak on the stairs and then Edward entering the room.

"Bella we need to talk about what just happened."

"Edward seriously what's there to talk about you've been pushing me way to hard than what you actually need to I'm not a first time rider and this isn't my first race. In case you don't remember I was world number one in the under 21 division I know what the fuck I'm doing." I huffed getting frustrated again. I always hated bringing up my status but I knew that that was what I was going to be referred to as soon as I started racing again "Miss Isabella Swan former World Number One" and I hated it because I rode for the love of it not for the titles.

"I know Bella ok but I'm just stressed over this one because it's Topaz's first race and two well...two just because it's you and I worry I want you to get it perfectly right because if you ever got hurt out there I would blame it entirely on myself for not training you properly and I'm sorry but there is nothing you could say or do that would take that worry away Bella. I know you're a great rider to me you're the best fucking rider out there and I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He finished with a loud sigh and a hopeless look on his face and now knowing the reason for him pushing me I couldn't be mad. I realised he was just worried and now I felt really bad for snapping at him...TWICE.

I walked over to him slowly his head was dropped and not looking at me and I held it between my hands as I pulled it up so I could look into his amazingly green eyes.

"I love you Edward." I said quietly before kissing him soundly on the lips. Edward responded after a few seconds and in that moment we both forgave each other. I don't think it's even possible for Edward and I to be angry with each other or stay that way for long if we were.

I loved Edward and He loved me and that was all that mattered I wasn't ever going to let a fight come between us because I belonged with Edward … Forever.

"And I'm really sorry for the two rants and not letting you explain."I sighed leaning my head against his chest.

"Bella its ok don't beat yourself up over it." He replied running his hands soothingly up and down my back. "Now we better get ready to leave 'cause were meeting everyone else in Town in about an hour and a half and we need to load the trailer."

We headed back down loading up the trailer for the next hour and Seth was making sure Topaz was ready to leave.

"So we'll get something to eat on the way ok." Edward told me as we went back inside to get our luggage to put in the car

We left everything in the capable hands of Seth who was staying in the house for the next three days to look after the other horses.

We caught up with Garret in town and grabbed a quick pint at the pub before heading off. There wasn't all that much traffic so we got there right on two hours. We got Topaz settled in his stall and put all his gear away in the secure storage room before going over to Edwards _other _Apartment.

The Apartment wasn't anything special like the ones back in London but he wasn't there much so it didn't really matter. We hit the sack pretty early so I wouldn't be tired tomorrow for the Race.

* * *

EPOV

We woke early the next morning grabbing a quick breakfast before heading over to the race course to make sure everything was alright with Topaz the stable hands had cleaned his stall all ready so we checked over Topaz to make sure he wasn't injured.

Stable hands at major race courses had a tendency to accept bribe money to sabotage the prize horses. Topaz being owned by Emmet and Trained by Myself put him right at the top of the list for sabotage. It was sick that people who should have such a love for horses would even think of hurting one even if not their own. I finished checking him over for damage and told Bella "Ok Bella he's all good so you need to go sign in and get geared up for the weigh in while I tack Topaz." I said as I walked towards the trailer, not before planting a quick kiss on the top of her head, I couldn't resist she was just so beautiful.

I was just finishing up on Topaz's Tack when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Back again to dominate _my_ Race, are we Cullen" I turned to see Lauren Mallory walking toward me.

"Lauren how in god's name is this your race you've never won it. Just because your Dad has_ minority_ shares in the race course dosn't make this race yours." I retorted. Well that shut her down.

"Shut up Cullen. Who have you got as Jockey You've been keeping that all tightly wound up can't go on for much longer considering the race starts in a little under an hour." She said looking defiantly at her watch.

"Ahhhh that would be me Lauren and if you actually took your head out of your arse for at least a second you would know that that information was released almost two weeks ago now, dumb as." Bella said as she came round the corner wearing her Jockey Get up, God she looked so fucking hot in that.

"Well Edward this is a whole new low the little slut Bella who got knocked up and then dropped by her boyfriend." Lauren sneered at Bella I'd had enough no one and I mean no one talks to _my _Bella like that.

"Lauren you know nothing about what happened with Bella and her _ex-_boyfriend so why don't you just shut the fuck up before I smash your face into the stall wall, and don't think that just because you're a woman I won't do it. Vermin like you shouldn't even be walking this earth." I yelled at her. She was practically cowering in the corner "Now get out before I make you bitch" Bella piped up from beside me.

She practically ran from the stable I turned to Bella smiling.

"God I love you" I breathe out. She just smiled and kissed me.

"How do you know Lauren" I asked once we'd pulled back a little breathless.

"We became acquainted when I first started to race she had debuted the year before and won she was supposed to be the next big thing and then I came along and kind of ruined those plans" Bella replied a slight smirk on her face" So were kind of enemies in a way." Bella finished.

"Hmm, you know she's probably figured out were together which means everyone is going to find out about us." I told her kissing her forehead.

"Oh yeah..." she mumbled snuggling further into my chest. "Oh who am I kidding I don't care." She said smiling up at me before it turned into a devious smirk "hey Edward" Bella whispered seductively running her index finger up and down my chest "Wanna go make out in front of _everyone_." She asked.

I didn't answer I just grabbed her hand and dragged her outside we kept walking till we got to bit of shade under a tree by the warm up ring I turned to Bella and pulled her to me kissing her hard on the lips. My tongue sought entrance straight away and she readily granted it. Sliding her hands up to wrap around my neck as I rested my hands on the small of her back. I pulled back when a flash went off and glanced around just as another one went off.

"Shit they've already let the media in." I said turning my back towards the media pit so they couldn't get any more good shots.

"Bella are you ok? Do you want to go back inside?" I asked placing my hands on either side of her face; she placed her hands on top of mine.

"No I'm fine let them take their pictures I just want to watch the horses warm up and relax with you before the race." She said sitting down and pulling me down with her I situated myself against the tree before pulling Bella to between my legs and leaning on my chest. With my arms warped around her we watched the horses while the flashes continued.

Bella really didn't let the media bother her turning to give me sweet kisses every few minutes some turning a little heated but the media just lapped it up.

I looked around and noticed a few others watching with interest.

Bella being the big thing on the racing scene and me being Hottest Bachelor of the year several years running according to the _Horse & Rider _magazine we were going to be the hot topic for a while. But I didn't really care as long as Bella and I stuck together I couldn't see it getting to us all that much.

* * *

**Ok guys I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it isn't even funny the week I promised weekly updates I take five to update you wont believe how sorry I am I have been suffering a fair bit of writers block and I also moved schools it all happened pretty quick and I've been trying to settle in there. So as not to disappoint I am only sayong that I will **_**try**_** and update once a week but I'm not making any promises really hope you'll stick with me and once again sorry. **** feel free to pm with questions or if you just want to have a go at me and tell me to pull my head out of my arse believe me welcome those as well it's just the kind of encouragement I would need.**

**Thanks for reading guys and gals.**

**Luana**


End file.
